Absorbing menstrual leakage keeping fluid away from the body and preventing accidents is still the problem that needs improvement with today sanitary pads. There are several sanitary pads that have a tapered hour-glass or rectangular shape, with or without rounded edges. These products are constructed flat with a center raise to absorb menstrual discharge from the vagina area while leaving space available, allowing leakage to flow between the buttock, towards the anus and not enough of absorbent material protection for the clitoris and pubic area. Some women have a heavy leakage flowing between the buttocks towards the anus and some towards the pubic area. After research from speaking to other women, leakage tends to flow more between the buttocks and towards the anus. Uniform flat sanitary pads with center-raised thickness, isn't design to protect, absorb and trap leakage before it reaches the rear side of that area. Menstrual leakage can flow in certain directions, which sometimes flow off the pad on to the underwear and seeping through clothing, especially on the backside of the undergarment. This can be embarrassing, especially in public places. Another drawback is the feeling of wet fluid flowing between the buttocks towards the anus. This is an uncomfortable feeling and can cause irritation and a rash. There's no other extra absorbent protection, sanitary pads designed to absorb menstrual leakage for those hard to reach areas to keep the wearer dry and secure. The point is to feel dry and secure all over.
What has been needed therefore is an absorbent sanitary pad that is designed to absorb leakage in empty unprotected spaces, preventing wetness and soiling, stays dry to the touch, stays secure during sports, activities simply sitting down and sleeping at night, comfortable and to facilitate a woman's anatomy. The improvements and new features are, a unique extra protection 2½″-3″ in width and 7″-12″ length tapered shape fit for female anatomy sanitary pad with two raised absorbent layers, located front and rear of the preferred embodiment sanitary pad, with 4″ wide, extended semi-square, edges located on both ends to protect more of the front and rear undergarment. The preferred embodiment is designed to absorb menstrual leakage while targeting leakage towards the hard to reach areas, between/towards the buttocks anal and clitoris and pubic area. This unique sanitary pad is and far more advance to facilitate a woman's anatomy. It's held in place against the garment surface by removable adhesive and padded flaps. The removable adhesive strip is one strip that is shaped like the pad. The glue/sticky material will hold the sanitary embodiment sturdy and in place without it moving out of place from normal to heavy day to day activity. The preferred embodiment rear absorbent design is a 1½″-2″ thick raise/uplift, elongate, narrow tear drop shape and the front absorbent design is a 1″-1½″ raise/uplift semi-square. The rear edge sanitary pad is extended 1″ beyond the rear 1½″-2″ raise/uplift absorbent. The rear elongated uplift raise, narrow tear drop shape absorbent fits against the perineum to act as a dam to absorb fluid flowing towards the rear preventing accidents rashes and wet feeling of fluid. The front 1″-1½″ raise/uplift semi-square absorbent is blended in the extended front edge shape of the sanitary pad. Alternate embodiment has a 1½″-2″ raise/uplift, elongated, narrow tear drop shape absorbency for heavy leakage between the buttocks and towards the anal area only. Another alternate embodiment has a 1″-1½″ raise/uplift semi-square absorbent for heavy leakage towards the clitoris and pubic area blended in with the front semi-square extended edge shape of the pad. The preferred embodiments raised absorbents will blend from center standard raised thickness of the sanitary pad. Sanitary pad and extra absorbency will be surrounded with stitch barriers allowing entire sanitary pad to be utilized. Preferred embodiments can also be used for incontinence protection and any vaginal discharge. Sanitary pad will be designed with absorbent padded flaps to hold pad in place against the panty undergarment for leakage protection for the center of the sanitary pad. Sanitary pad will also be designed to accommodate different sizes and absorbency.